My best friend' wedding
by GoonieGirl
Summary: Abby moves to England for two years making a movie. She comes back drasticlly changed with a fiance'. Ferris is up to his usual schemes to win her back. Will he or will it end sadly for Ferris Bueller. The sequel to Life with Ferris.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hey, I know you guys love Ferris as much as I do and that you probably want the story I promised on what happens next! I promise you'll love it! If anyone has any ideas I am open to them! This may be a little bland at first so bear with me!

"May I admire you today?" Ferris joked as he caught up to me.

"If you wish" I replied playfully.

"This is a really volcanic ensemble you're wearing, it's really marvelous!" Ferris complimented gesturing to my pink and black outfit.

"I'm surprised you didn't bring the Ferrari" I stated.

"Yeah, your right our outfits would totally go in my Ferrari, but sadly Cameron wouldn't let me take it. He said he had to drive that snazzy little thing… What's her name?" Ferris asked as he juggled a apple.

"Anna, and since when does Ferris Bueller eat apples?" I laughed.

"I don't but you do" Ferris said jumping in front of me handing me the apple.

"Thanks Ferris, but seriously if you want to brighten up a pick up line with an apple your hitting on the wrong girl" I said sarcastically as I pushed open the acting agency's glass doors.

"Who said it was a pick up line?" Ferris asked in his cunning way.

"I know it's a pick up line because I hate apples" I said walking over to my desk, throwing the apple in the trash can. He followed me as usual.

A COUPLE MINUTES LATER

"So what do you think of that Anna girl?" Ferris asked leaning into my desk.

"I think she's nice. Cam could have done worse" I admitted as I flipped through a magazine with a picture of me and Ferris on the front. It was a article about the movie we produced and stared in of course. Ferris Bueller's day off!

"Oh, Abby darling, I need to see in my office immediately!" a familiar voice cried sweetly.

"You know what that means" I said to Ferris.

You see sure the Ferris movie was great and hit big bucks in the theaters, but so far there wasn't any paparazzi banging the door down to get at me. We both knew that this was work and right now I would take anything. Well, again I had my limits.

IN THE OFFICE

"Gee, I don't know England is so far away" I pointed out to Lisa my agent.

"It would be the perfect opportunity to be in the spotlight again. They really want you, Abby. This is the first time I got a call asking specifically for you" Lisa coasted me.

I looked down at the script in my hand. It read plainly in black type LIFE AS WE KNOW IT.

"You will be staring beside this total hottie named Blaine Harris. He's a real teen idol right now…" Lisa went on.

"I've seen this week's Access Hollywood, Lisa" I cut in knowing it would be a while before I ever heard the end of it.

"Then what's your problem! Why are you so hesitant about moving to England for a year?" Lisa asked. I looked out the glass window behind Lisa. Ferris was at me desk waving at me.

"It's Ferris isn't it?" Lisa asked finally understanding. I nodded.

"You have to leave people behind in the movie business girl! You knew that when you applied for Julliard! So he's been crushing on you since third grade. I know it's a hard thing to do, but someday your gonna think about him and he'll be fine. Believe me he'll get over the stage of crying when he hears your song on the radio" Lisa reassured me.

"Thanks for the pep talk" I said sarcastically.

"Abigail, are you willing to risk a fine opportunity for him?" Lisa asked gesturing towards Ferris who was looking through my desk.

"Lisa, I'll take the job. When do I need to be in England?" I asked slowly looking down at my feet.

"Great! You need to be there in three days!" Lisa squealed.

R/r I hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hey, I hope you like it! Please review people!**

**ABBY'S THOUGHTS**

**Sometimes I wonder how actors tell their best friends in simple terms "Hey I'm moving to England to do this movie. I'll see you in a couple years, oh and by the way could you feed my cat while I'm gone?" **

**Think about it! How does Leonardo Dicaprio tell his girlfriend that he's not gonna see her for a couple years, but not to worry because he'll be making a lot of money? **

**Well, obviously I'm not Leonardo Dicaprio in no way, shape, form, or gender. So I decided to just not tell him. I mean the last time I left to go to Julliard wasn't the best plane ride I had. **

**Maybe, this time I better just leave Cameron and Ferris. I mean how were they gonna know where I was? It's only a year right? How much searching for me could they do in a year? **

**You know what bad picture. I know what your probably thinking… Your thinking good luck with that in a very sarcastic tone. Well, you were right… **

**AT MY APPARTMENT PACKING**

"**So where are you going?" I heard a familiar voice ask, making me jump.**

"**Me? I'm not going anywhere. Why would I want to go somewhere?" I stuttered quickly sitting on my suitcase. Like I could hide the mess of clothes with my butt.**

"**Abs?" Ferris asked staring me down.**

"**How'd you know?" I asked dreading this moment.**

"**Usually when you pack, moving tends to follow" Ferris admitted casually.**

"**So where is it?" Ferris asked after a while.**

"**It's England" I said looking down at my shoes.**

"**Okay, not my first choice of places to live for a year, but we can make it work. I'll call Cameron and get him…" Ferris started, but I cut him off.**

"**Ferris, I was kind of hoping that I could alone" I said trying my best not to hurt his feelings.**

"**Oh, I see just you and me…" Ferris started again.**

"**No Ferris, just me. Look Ferris, you need to realize your not my whole life. I have a life that involves traveling to foreign places. I have a wonderful life doing what I love…" I said my voice shaking.**

"**And what if your mine?" Ferris asked fiercely.**

"**Then I guess you gotta find someone else to be that someone" I said softly.**

"**Sad isn't it? How no matter what you do or say to me... when you come running back... when you need me again... I'll be here... right here waiting for you, I'll take you back... no questions asked" Ferris said staring into my eyes. I stared back my heart breaking for him.**

"**Ferris, I know you think I want to let you go. That I want to go running around the world without my best friend, but Ferris I don't. But no matter what I will always remember you and dread this moment for the rest for my life" I said the tears flowing freely from my eyes.**

"**I wish I never met you" Ferris said his eyes coldly locked into mine. He ran out of the apartment, down the stairs, and out the door. **

**I followed him trying to stop him, to fix what I had done. He jumped into the Ferrari that Cameron lent him. I grabbed onto the driver's door and ran alongside it till he stopped.**

"**Promise me Ferris, Promise me you'll forget. Never forget about the times we had. Ferris, I promise you when I come back we can have those old times together. Just you, Cameron, and me" I pleaded trying to make things right.**

"**Don't promise me anything unless you really mean it, because I might do something crazy like believe it" Ferris said in my ear. I let go of the car shocked. I watched until he was just a dot on the horizon.**

"**And I thought I was the hopeless romantic" I muttered to myself. But inside I was saying what have I done.**

**R/r Really romantic!**


End file.
